


Baby, Are you Sure You're not an Actress? (Because you look like Long Susan)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash FicYennefer is just trying to watch a TV show she hasn't seen before. Wait. Is that Tissaia? Was she an actress? Why didn't she tell her?
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Baby, Are you Sure You're not an Actress? (Because you look like Long Susan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wild_artemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_artemis/gifts).



> I need to stop writing stories at 3 in the morning.

Yennefer paused the television and stared at it suspiciously. She turned around and watched as Tissaia moved around the kitchen. Her hair falling down her back as she cleaned the sides.

“Babe.” Yennefer yelled as Tissaia turned to her and glared. She knew she hated being called babe but she could never resist it.

“Don’t call me that.” She replied as she took off the yellow marigolds and walked towards her.

Tissaia looked beautiful, even in their lazy days clothes she looked beautiful. Jean shorts and one of Yennefer’s old band shirts. She looked gorgeous.

“Are you an actress on the side?” Yennefer asked as she pointed at the blonde woman who currently stood talking to a tall Inspector. “I’m kinda hurt you didn’t tell me you were in Ripper Street.”

“That isn’t me Yennefer.” Tissaia smiled as she looked at the screen and then looked at her, clearly amused. “She’s blonde for one.”

“Well, she’s exactly your carbon copy except blonde and a Madam.” Yennefer replied as she once again looked at their television. “A really hot Madam by the way, would you consider...”

“Yennefer before you make any more comments the actress that plays Long Susan, is my cousin, please don’t call her hot again if you ever want to sleep with me again.” Tissa replies, as she pinched her the bridge of her nose.

“Your cousin?” Yennefer’s mouth dropped. “You literally made me buy off-brand cereal the other day, why couldn’t we just ask your cousin for cereal money.”

“We aren’t that close Yen, also, I didn’t make you buy it because were verging on poverty, I made you buy it because it tastes exactly the same,” Tissaia said as she sat down next to her girlfriend, Yennefer moving to be able to cuddle Tissaia as they moved into the perfect cuddling position.

“Well, maybe you should get to know her again,” Yennefer smirked. “Ask her if you can borrow her Ripper Street, I quite like the idea of you as a Madam.”

“I could just buy the clothes and get you to pay me, every time we sleep together,” Tissaia said as she snuggled back into Yennefer. “I’m not dying my hair to look like my cousin.”

“I like your hair just the way it is thank you, especially when my hands are wrapped in it.” Tissaia laughed in the woman’s arms and Yennefer smiled as she held Tissaia tighter.

“I really do love you, Yennefer.” Tissaia said, as she turned in the woman’s arms to look at her. “I adore you in fact.”

“I think we should get married.” Yennefer blurted out suddenly, her eyes suddenly went wide when she realised what she said. “I mean, I mean...”

Tissaia stared at the woman who was currently holding onto her like she expected Tissaia to make a run for it. She looked into Yennefer’s eyes and saw no trace of a lie, but fear of rejection. She knew she’d wanted to marry Yennefer the moment she’d met her.

“Yes.” She said carefully, still wary that Yennefer may suddenly try and play the question off as a joke.

“Yes?” Yennefer gaped at her. “Yes as in?”

“I think we should get married, I want to marry you too Yennefer.” Tissaia smiled softly as Yennefer’s terrified face turned into one of beaming happiness.

“You’re serious?” Yennefer said in awe that Tissaia would actually agree to marry her.

“Of course I am, dear one.” Tissaia moved upwards and pressed her lips to Yennefer’s. “I told you, I adore you.”

“I adore you, I really do.” Yennefer squeezed Tissaia into a tight hug. “We’re going to get married!”

Tissaia laughed at Yennefer’s excited antics and smirked as her eyes once again fell on the tv.

She really would have to thank her cousin.


End file.
